Another Teenage Angst Case
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Lance believes Kitty is cheating on him, thus bringing him to the verge of suicide. Will he die of heartbreak or can he survive the ordeal? Its much better then it sounds! I promise! Lancitty


Hey! This was once a shitty Lance angst with a crappy poem in it... Now it's a shitty Lance angst fic with no poem in it! Now its just a song by taking back Sunday... I love them ^^   
  
Plus I made it longer and edited it a bit... Ok I edited it a lot! Practically everything was changed...  
  
Elfin: Wasn't that your first fanfic ever?  
  
Yea... No wonder it was shit... I mean uhh enjoy this great fanfiction!  
  
Just Another Teenage Angst Case...  
  
.:.Your lipstick, his collar don't bother Angel   
  
I know exactly what goes on .:.  
  
Lets define love for a sec, shall we? Its supposed to be a strong affection for another person, a bond that could never be broken. It's supposed to be the greatest feeling in the world!  
  
An emotion that leaves your stomach burning and your heart pounding. Too bad love isn't that at all. It's all lies and heartbreak. Not to mention overrated.   
  
"I love you"  
  
Bull fucking shit! Those words are not to be trusted, it leads you to a fucking whole you cant come out of. A deceitful tangle of emotions. Its all worthless garbage.  
  
.:.When everything you'll get is everything that you've wanted, princess   
  
well which would you prefer  
  
My finger on the trigger or me face down, down across your floor  
  
(Me face down, down across your floor) (me face down, down across your floor)   
  
Well just so long as this thing's loaded .:.   
  
Girls, they just posses you. They're never yours. Sure you can write those meaningless lines in your profile or draw hearts around her name all day but, what does it really mean? Nothing, nothing at all. Its always the same old shit with me. You like them, they don't like you. They don't appreciate you. They don't even fucking respect you! It's all the material gifts that matter. The bracelets, the necklaces, all the money you spend... That's all its about. I should know from falling for her... I can still smell her hair and taste her full lips. She always wore this cherry li Lip gloss on purpose around me. She knew I liked it. She knew I liked a lot of things and used it to her advantage. I just cant believe it ended this way.  
  
.:.And will you tell all your friends   
  
you've got your gun to my head   
  
This all was only wishful thinking  
  
this all was only wishful thinking lets go.:.  
  
She left me for him. That blue haired freak. Too bad he's too dumb to know what ahead of him.  
  
I just hope she gets hers one day... Too bad I wont live to see it. Not after what I've just witnessed. She fucked him. Hair down, no cloths, windows open... You could smell the sex from where I was standing, watching her moan just like she did for me. It was the night before our anniversary. I had flowers in hand, cologne on, and two tickets to see the Yankees play. I spent practically all of my money on those tickets, only to tear them up in fucking anger. It killed me to see her with another man. Especially that freak.  
  
.:.Don't bother trying to explain Angel I know exactly what goes on when you're on and   
  
How about I'm outside of your window (how about I'm outside of your window)   
  
Watching him keep the details covered You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)   
  
for a sweet talker, yeah .:.  
  
None one will ever understand... What I felt for her was so strong. Every time someone said Kitty   
  
I was like "Where?". I just wanted to be near her... She made me so happy. Then my eyes met her body on top of his, through her window in her room. I didn't even have to second guess it.  
  
I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. All I needed to do was get out of there and fast. I felt like my heart was bleeding for that week.... I couldn't even face her at school, I couldn't even show. She called me, but I didn't answer. I–I just wanted to kill her. I wanted to hurt her just as much as she hurt me... Maybe I still could. Maybe...  
  
.:.And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head   
  
This all was only wishful thinking, this all was only wishful thinking   
  
(the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back).:.  
  
Lance opened his eyes angerly, throwing the covers off of his body, tossing them to the ground.  
  
He was very mad, you could tell by his facial features. He then screamed in rage throwing anything he could to the ground. He wouldn't stop, he couldn't. That was when he snapped.  
  
He grabbed his keys off his night stand and stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Oh and where are you exactly going Mr. Alvers?" Pietro said slickly whizzing infront of the enraged teen "It's passed 12 and–"  
  
"Get out of my way." Lance snarled, trying to push passed his friend.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Lance snorted and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Abruptly, the whole house began to shake violently, causing plates, appliances, and any thing of the kind to topple to the ground.  
  
Pietro gulped zooming up the stairs.  
  
"Sheesh! Its called anger management!"  
  
"It's called mind your own fucking business!"  
  
Lance then stomped into the kitchen, swinging open the refrigerator.  
  
Within a minutes search, he pulled out a chilled bottle of Vodka slamming the small door shut.  
  
Todd and Fred quickly exchanged glances from the couch in worry.  
  
"He's at it again Yo!" Todd stated in hysterics "He's been doing this all week! Leaving and drinking, leaving a drinking... What if he don't come back this time yo?!"  
  
"I don't know Todd... It's not like we could stop him you know."  
  
"Fred, he's like a big brother to me ya know? He's been there all the times no one was..."  
  
"He always comes back though."  
  
Todd sighed in defeat and turned back to the television set.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
.:.Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins   
  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me   
  
I know you well enough to know you never loved me   
  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens   
  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins.:.   
  
He was gone, soaring down the streets in a flash. He turned on the radio and sighed deeply.  
  
"To nights the night Kitty... I will never have to see you ever again..."  
  
He drowned out the rest of his sentence in alcohol, swimming in his lush state.  
  
One gulp turned into three then four. Soon he was halfway done with the bottle doing 70 on the cities streets. Abruptly, an image of her flashed into his mind. It was a picture of her smiling at him. It was the day he fell for her. Lance then pressed harder onto the gas, throwing the almost empty bottle out the window. He was too blind to realize, and too angry to care that the girl he once loved was walking the streets right next to him.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty stated in worry "Lance!"  
  
.:.Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?   
  
Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?   
  
And all of this was all your fault And all of this.:.  
  
"I hope this fucking kills you!" Lance screamed aloud absent mindedly turning the wheel "I hope it kills you."  
  
Then It happened. He crashed.  
  
His head went through the front window, causing almost every bone possible in his body to break, leaving shards of glass in his bloodied flesh.  
  
About two blocks away from where Kitty had last seen him, she heard a crash.  
  
"Lance?" she said in alarm "No, No... Lance! I'm coming!"   
  
Within the minute Kitty was standing at her destination in shock, letting the tears silently stroll down her face.  
  
She quickly fazed through the tipped jeep grabbing Lances arm. With much struggle, she pulled   
  
his bloody body onto the hard cement floor.  
  
She quickly gasped noticing his features. She couldn't even recognized him, that's how bad the damage was.  
  
"Help!" Kitty shrieked "Someone call an ambulance!"  
  
Kitty then continued to cry as she pulled out her cell phone. She swiftly dialed Kurt's number in panic, biting her lip.  
  
"Hello?" Kurt said rather annoyed, obviously occupied with sleeping.  
  
"Kurt! There's been a horrible accident!"  
  
"Vhat?! Vhat happened?"  
  
"Lance crashed his car... I–I cant tell if he's breathing–"  
  
"Did you dial 911?"  
  
"No I–"  
  
"Kitty, do it now! Ill be right over... Vhere are you?"  
  
"68th and 3rd... Please come quick."  
  
"I vill."  
  
.:.I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason   
  
I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life   
  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through and find a way to blame somebody else)   
  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason   
  
I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life.:.  
  
  
  
It had been 3 weeks since that incident. Many tears have flowed, many hearts have been broken.  
  
It had been all over the paper and television the next day.  
  
'Just another teenage angst case' was all reporters were saying..  
  
Lance is alive though, don't worry. He's been in a coma ever since, and every single day Kitty was in there with him, crying her eyes out till there were no more tears.  
  
She loved him deeply, and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Yes, that's right. She didn't really sleep with Kurt. Lance was mistaken. Kurt was with a junior from Bayville, who shared some of the same looks as Kitty. The long brown hair, thing body, you could defiantly tell by the face though (which Lance didn't really get a good look at that) that the two girls were an obvious difference... Hopefully he'll wake up soon, so all the heartbreak could be washed away forever.  
  
The End  
  
So, how was it? A big difference right? It practically had nothing to do with this version!  
  
Elfin: Why didn't you just delete that one and make this a brand new one?  
  
Uhh Elfy, the point is that–  
  
Elfin: the point is that your dumb!!! Any smart person would obviously know...  
  
::loud music begins to play::  
  
Read and Review everyone! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
